


Dropping By

by Rubynye



Category: Gangster Squad (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Jerry drop in on Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping By

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen _Gangster Squad (2013)_ : Grace is publicly the girlfriend of notorious gangster Mickey Cohen, for whom Jack Whalen works, and privately having an affair with Jack's friend, police officer Jerry Wooters.

With thanks to the cast of _Gangster Squad_ for being really really hot.

As soon as Jack's door opens, Jerry smoothly slides in with, "Grace here told me you told her to lay off me," as that lovely lady sets one high-heeled foot over the threshold. Jack blinks into a scowl, squared chin going up and broad shoulders rolling back under thin cotton, and Jerry knows he's a greedy man to even notice considering the hot dish whose waist his arm's slung around, but a guy only lives once.

Grace laughs at the face Jack's pulling, swinging her hip against Jerry's as she hoists the beer front and center, and who could frown at that pretty smile? Not Jerry, who adds his own lazy smirk, and not Jack, who gives her a helpless grin and Jerry an arched-up eyebrow. "You got a problem with that?" Jack counters, voice light and easy as he pivots to let them in, smile a bit shaky as Grace leans up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and his eyes swing shut, as he grabs a breath, lashes trembling on his cheekbones.

Jerry can sympathize. "Nah," he answers, just as cheery as Jack, curves his fingers round the bend of Gracie's waist and waits for the door to click locked. "Just wondering if you told her the real reason."

Now Jack's eyes flash wide, and Jerry lets his go hooded. "Jerry, I ain't jealous," Jack huffs, before his eyes round out to pale bullseyes as he glances down at Grace.

Gracie's looking up at Jerry, bright and curious like he knew she would. He wasn't there for that particular little chat, but he's seen them talk, and Jack saw the first time he laid eyes on her. "During the War, huh?" she asks.

Always sensible, Jack tries his best, but Jerry talks right over his 'No'. "You know how it was," he tells her, his hand warmly riding her deeper breath. "You never knew if you'd have tomorrow, might as well grab today."

"How it _was_ ," she echoes, sweetly scornful, as she turns back to Jack. "How's it now, then?" Jack just stares and swallows hard, Adam's-apple bobbing in the column of his throat, and Grace steps and slides out of Jerry's hold, swinging those luscious hips as she shimmies around behind him. She wraps her arms around Jerry from the back, fingers spread over his chest and belly, and he breathes deeper just to feel her grip as he tips his chin up to catch Jack's eyes.

Grace steps forward, and Jerry smiles at her soft crush against his back and walks where she steers him. Right up to Jack, who could back away if he wanted, could pull the door back open. He doesn't. He lets Grace push Jerry right up against his chest till their noses touch, until the backs of her hands press into his front, until his eyes lose their wild startle as they shine with surprise. "Hey," is all Jerry has to say, and Jack takes a deep breath and leans in that last inch.

Grace purrs as she watches them lock lips, as Jack wraps his broad fingers around the back of Jerry's neck and Jerry tucks a hand into Jack's back pocket and slides the other over Grace's over his heart. Grace presses her fingers between his and squeezes him with both hands as Jack growls a little and bites his lip nice and hot. Then Jack leans back, and so does Grace, skimming fingertips over Jack's chest as she pulls her arms away. "I'm going to get more comfortable," she says, pulling her sweater up over her blazing head as she strolls across the room, sliding her skirt down over that luscious ass and stepping out of it as she turns the corner.

When Jerry glances over Jack's mouth is hanging open, just a little. Jerry slips two fingers under his solid chin and shuts it. "You heard the lady," he says, and Jack laughs, finally, grin wide and bright as he grips Jerry's bicep and hauls him along.

*** 

Jack still doesn't think this is real, Grace can tell in his kisses, all light and gentle, soft strokes of tongue. She digs her nails into his shoulders to remind him, rolling her hips back into Jerry's just to be a minx, moaning to every growl as Jerry presses his teeth into her ear.

Just lightly, nothing that'll bruise her thin redhead skin. Jerry knows exactly how rough before it leaves a mark, just how far to push as he rolls his hips with her, sinking hard and hot just a little deeper into her. Jack's still cautious, still worried, saving his strength to squeeze Jerry tight so Grace is snugged in between them. He can bruise Jerry, only Grace will see.

She kind of wishes he could bruise her too, that he'd let himself sink into her mouth as she kisses him and arches her back, her breasts tingling against his chest, but they can't mark her anywhere when her skin belongs to someone else. To push _that_ thought away Grace squirms on Jerry, a wriggle and bounce; he groans as he shudders, Jack feels it in Jerry's next stroke and whimpers against her lips, and she breathlessly laughs her triumph over Jack's tongue.

Jack moans surrender across hers, and it drives her wild, drives her to heights of bossiness as she growls and rocks forward against him and back harder against Jerry, winding them both up under her spell. It's headier than whiskey, melting her concentration, but first she wants, she knows Jerry wants --

 _There_. Jack groans, squeezing her and Jerry together, shuddering top to toe as he spurts between their bellies, and for all her poise sometimes Grace likes getting good and messy. She kisses him through the aftershocks, his lips trembling against hers, Jerry moaning into her shoulder and flattening his sticky hand over her belly. Now she can let go, let herself whimper into a scream as she wriggles around Jerry inside her and he pulls her in tight and Jack pants and holds them as they both hit it almost the same moment, right _there_ , familiar fireworks, _boom_.

Oh, it's good. Jack lets her up and Grace comes up laughing, shivering with heat. Jerry presses his breathless grin to her ear, shaping it into a line of little kisses down her throat, and when she can open her eyes Jack's watching them from under heavy lids, content as a cat. It's all good.

*** 

Jack listens to his shower running, almost as soothing as rain, and takes another crisp swig of beer. He could relax completely, sitting next to Jerry on his beautifully wrecked bed while Grace showers and the beer soaks in. He could, if he were just a comfortable bit dumber. "This doesn't change a thing," Jack makes himself say, facing forward, not watching Jerry tip his bottle up or his long throat bob as he drinks. "It's still goddamn dangerous, this game you two are playing. You really think you're gonna win?"

Jerry takes another unhurried swallow, and sets his empty bottle down on the floor. When he sits back up he leans his shoulder against Jack's, a warm press of muscle. "Win or lose, she's worth it."

There are things Jack just can't argue with, even if it would be better for everyone if he tried harder. "Yeah, she is," he agrees, just as the shower shuts off. Another couple of moments, while Jack could move and doesn't, and soft footsteps announce Grace, wearing a towel on her head and nothing else over her lovely skin, as she walks into his room and shines her grin at them both.


End file.
